blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Sploziv
What sappenin'? Sploziv (No last name) is the current young chief sapper of Blacklabel Vendetta and oversees its newest line of explosive ordinances from his emporium in Blacksludge. He works with his friend and close associate Tony 'Veyron' and is always willing to help in his own, audacious methods. He currently owns a house in Ratchet and a mansion in Blacksludge upper-residences. Appearance Youthful, handsome and physically fit, Sploziv would likely have lived a life quite popular with the ladies, had it not been for his immature behaviour, manic tendencies and significant lack of funds. He is average height, if not a little shorter, with a clean baldcut and black war tattoos, mostly orcish and goblin, stretched across his arms and torso. On a hot day, he's usually shirtless in his baggy, packed trousers and red bandana, often seen carrying his sapper charge aswell. He does have more expensive clothes, but dislike wearing them, and will only do so on very certain occasions. Personality Possessing a haphazard mixture of a sapper's flaunting devastation and the finessse of a stealthy rogue, Sploziv is a natural saboteur, expert at devising ways to deliver the payload and making a safe retreat (Though, the latter is second priority). But even with his attention to the safety and reliability of his charges, a rare trait amongst sappers, he doesn't waver at the idea of blowing himself up to finish the mission; infact, there's no other way he'd rather die. Despite his risky profession and disregard for his safety, he is first and foremost loyal to himself - then Tony. He'll help a goblin in need, however, if noone else is around or willing to do it. He can be cruel, humorous and charming, in his own way. He likes being the center of attention, and will sometimes make up stories to accomplish this, especially when faced across a good-looking lady. "It's true, I -did- blow up that dragon!" He is suffering from chronic pyromania and takes medication for this. Backstory Early years Born in the damp alley behind one of the lesser reputable brothels of Ratchet, Sploziv's course in life was already determined by his heritage. The unfortunate, accidental children of such women usually winds up in slave labour, or in case of a girl, in her mother's footprints. That is, if the child is not placed in a dumpster and freezes overnight, for the rats to feast upon and the garbage man to clean. But his mother had more care for him than that. She hid him in the brothel during his infant years. But as little Sploziv got larger and his cries got louder, he was soon discovered by the brothel owner, who posed two options: The baby would go, or they both would. Now, the poor mother and child were left to survive on the gritty streets of Ratchet. She learnt to beg, and with time, Sploziv learnt how to steal. When the sun set, Sploziv would return to their alley with some bread, clothes or coin for the two, and she'd light a bucketfire for them both to keep warm. It was no life for a child, but when he laid in his mother's arms and gazed into the flames, he'd find comfort. But as Sploziv rejoiced, the flames' heat was not enough for his mother. The cold and polution soon had her sick with green flu, a deadly disease, common amongst low income goblins. His mother died with Sploziv at the tender age of 11. It took a great toll on him. All alone, he saw only the evil and injustice in his life. He longed for the same flames that reminded him of his mother's arms. And he longed for vengance. One stormy, raining night, it was not paper in a bucket, but the brothel engulfed in flames. Sploziv gazed with awe as the structure was burnt to ashes, along with the owner's charred remains. It was described as a tragic accident, but nothing more. Noone but Sploziv knew the justice the fire had carried out. The day after, Sploziv relocated to another part of Ratchet. It was no less of a slum than his first, but here, he wasn't alone. The other orphaned, homeless and neglected children had banded together in hopes of helping oneanother survive. Graznie, a big, tough goblin with crooked teeth and half an ear was the leader. He allowed Sploziv to join them, if he would do as Graznie said. Sploziv complied. He somehow knew he was going to be taken advantage of, but he had nothing to lose. Assigned with dangerous and cruel tasks, Sploziv did things that no child his age should do. But he learnt a lot from Graznie aswell. How to fight. How to count down from ten. How to make black gunpowder and how to fill it into a pipe bomb. As enough time and vandalism passed, Sploziv was inevitably caught and scentenced to jail. Luckily, he was pardoned by Gazlowe, who allowed him to carry out the scentence by working for him. Fresh meat was needed to meet the Orcs' demand of a safe and solid underground. Thus, Sploziv finally became a sapper. Early Adulthood Blowing up mineshafts and kobolds, Sploziv found a productive way to channel his natural affinity for things that go boom. He witnessed his colleagues dive into their enemies with fuses lit. Undeniably effective, though this was not the way he was taught. He knew, from dodging bruisers, that the true trick to being a good sapper was -timing-. As he saw goblin by goblin be split in fiery explosions, he was inspired to do the same, but he knew that now was not the time. At age 18, Sploziv had fulfilled his scentence, and was even given a small payment from Gazlowe. He used the coins to buy himself a shack, a stall and a few materials he'd need to make his very own bombs and TNT. Although makeshift and improvised, he managed to turn a profit. So much so, that he'd even venture outside of Ratchet to promote his devices, including non-goblin towns. Through business associates, effective marketing and blowing up that one gnomish competitor, he progressed up into the business and really learnt the trade. His product line was professionalized. High explosive bombs, lots of TNT and even seaforium. "Finally," he thought, "I've got my life on track." There were a few expenditures, however. His new living, newfound love for kaja'cola and sailor rum, and however much it'd take to convince the intoxicated females at the Broken Keel that he was the son of a trade prince, all added up to less than the funding of one disturbing addiction. Every now and then, Sploziv felt the obsessive need to 'test his wares' on the rocks, trees or even poor animals of the Barrens. So much that he soon found himself in great debt with his supplier, the Bilgewater Cartel. To prevent himself from continuing to set off all of his products, he'd lock them all in a huge storage, and lend the key to his trusted associate. He explicitly demanded that he would only open the storage for customers, and not himself. The associate complied, and it seemed to work. But for Sploziv, that wasn't easy. Even with the fireworks, crackers and torches he'd use to cope, he'd incessantly try to fool his associate into letting him get the key. And every time, he'd be denied. One day, however, Sploziv couldn't take it. He drilled into the storage from above, in a place noone would find. He'd sink down a hook and retrieve a single stick of dynamite. "Just one stick can't hurt." He thought. And as he saw that one stick burst into flames, he felt comfort, if only for a moment. But in this moment, he had forgotten that one pesky, vital detail... Safety. The morning after, dark clouds gloomed over Ratchet, and the rain began to pour. Sploziv kept inside. As he sees the rain pour down outside his window, he thinks back to that fateful night, how far the flames ascended from the building. Then, it hits him. As fast as he could, he rushed to his associate. "Give me the key or it's all going to blow!" He demands, clearly startled. But how could he know it wasn't another one of Sploziv's tricks? He's denied. Sploziv lands a suckerpunch and the associate falls to the floor. He grabs the keys. Heads outside. But it's too late. As if a volcano had erupted right beside Sploziv's house, it bursts into a huge, fiery ball of fire, leaving a great crater and neighboring structures in ruins. The greatest explosion he had ever witnessed, and yet, it was one he never wished to see. The hole he had drilled the other day allowed the rain to pour inside, setting off his unstable seaforium, and by extension, his entire stock. Sploziv was declared bankrupt, and that was the end of his business. The Horde Having spent his last copper on reparations, he had no way of repaying his debts to the Bilgewater cartel. With the alternative being sent to the debtor's prison, Sploziv agrees to enlist. Since the 3rd war, sappers has been few in numbers, so once again, demand and supply allows him to stay out of prison. After a short recruitment with the Bilgewater, he is put in a diverse Horde legion alongside other Horde species, where he learns the fine art of military sapping, including bombardment and mortar operations, sabotage and last, but not least, discipline. The ways of the orcs are strict, and Sploziv learns a new term: Collateral damage. To prevent his allies from dying alongside the enemy, he finds a way to balance the boom, by considering payload, precision and reliability equally important aspects to any explosive device. During his service, he tried to come up with new ways to better blow up the enemy, and, despite his limited engineering knowledge, even inventing his own devices, like a grenade slingshot. And as it'd turn out, battle would be Sploziv's ace. He'd find that blowing up the Alliance armies would be more satisfying than anything. His feats in battle included the blocking of a canyon to trap a squadron, the destruction of walls and towers, his suicidal, nevertheless successful attempt to take down a gyrocopter and the many soldiers he had reduced to smithereens. For this, he was promoted to Sergeant sapper, an impressive rank for a goblin his age. Despite all this, he left the ranks of the Horde after his service. He was a good soldier, but he didn't think himself as one, and felt that his ideas were put to better use elsewhere. Sploziv continued to study goblin engineering and managed to get a better understanding at how explosives can be coupled with tinkering. Deciding to find an easier way to deal with his addiction, Sploziv befriends a goblin alchemist, who agrees to find a cure. She comes up with a peculiar pill that mimics the effects of beholding an explosion, and it does the trick. He manages to hold back his urge, so long that he takes a pill every 6 hours. However, were he suddenly to come off the medication, he would not be able to resist, and destruction would be inevitable. Blacklabel Vendetta Eager to expand his knowledge and share his ideas, Sploziv wants to start his old company back up, but found no merchants willing to fund his imaginative, far-fetched ideas. He is finally hired in Booty Bay, where he meets Tony, and is introduced to the blooming Blacklabel Vendetta. He starts out doing errands and sapper duty, but as the two hit it off well, he becomes more of a right-hand man for the Tycoon, and he finally recieves the funding for his very own production line of explosive inventions. Creations like his bouncy bomb, electro-magnetic grenade, marble crackers and mechanical kobold becomes widely popular among the Blacksludge citizens. Through his savvy cunning and close cooperation with Tony, he becomes an industrialist, and opens his Sploziv Explosive Emporium, which now regularly supply the Blacklabel Vendetta with reliable, explosive weaponry. He also sells his merchandise, mainly in Blacksludge and Ratchet, but attempts to push his products in various corners of the world. He runs his emporium from his mansion in Blacksludge upper residences, sometimes coming by to check on his merchants in Ratchet. His recent inventions includes the fleabomb and firestarter. He has recently finished development for his firestopper. Sploziv & the Silverdale Promontory He briefly spent time in Silverdale jail for attempting to transport illegal merchandise for Tony, but was busted out soon after. This did, however, leave him with a bad impression of Silverdale, even moreso due to their abysmal demand for his merchandise and growing tensions between them and the Blacklabel. Sploziv & the Orgrimmar Legion New oppertunities arise for the eager explosive expert, however, as the Blacklabel open to agreements with their former enemies, the Orgrimmar Legion. While the Horde is met with a lot of opposition within the Syndicate, Sploziv doesn't hesitate to take advantage of this, quick to secure an exclusive munitions deal. Though hardly the greatest deal, it provides him a stable revenue and opens up oppertunity for more business between the two factions; some more shady than others. Booty Bay Following a bruiser strike in Booty Bay, crime runs rampant, with murder groups and tavern brawlers disturbing the peace. Considering the Bay a major trading hub for the Syndicate, Sploziv calls for the Blacklabel to uphold order where bruisers fail. In agreement with the Baron, he hires muscle to guard the bay and tenders for the tavern, but still, the bay remains an unforgiving hellhole that just can't seem to be redeemed. Regardless, Syndicate members experienced relative peace from the aggression. Sploziv & the Redwood Category:Back story